


Thanks Mom

by Thali_Quinn



Series: Percico [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nicery - Freeform, Nico is a Dork, Nico is a blushy lil muffin, Percico - Freeform, Percy is a Dork, Percy is really dominant, Sally is best mom, Smexy suggestive makeouts, blue mufins, i think it's cute, i was bored ok, interrupted sexytimes, yeaaassshhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thali_Quinn/pseuds/Thali_Quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico (FUCKING FINALLY) decides to tell Percy that he thinks of him every time he gets off. Well, maybe with a little more tact then that.  He is fully expecting Percy to hate him. He couldn't have been more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Heey~!!! <3 You're welcome. NO SEX, NO FROTTAGE, JUST REALLY, REALLY HOT MAKEOUTS  
> did I mention they're hot?

Nico knew this was a bad idea, but enough was enough. Besides, after he was horribly rejected and officially hated, he could go and live with Hazel in peace, without having to worry about her or Jason pressuring him to say anything.  
Sighing, he threw on a large, comfortable hoodie, fixed his hair, and shadow traveled to Percy.  
"N-nico?!" It was Percy. Who was dripping wet. And wearing nothing but some sweatpants. Nico flushed.  
"You know what? Nevermind. Talk to you later Jacks-" Percy quickly cut him off with a horrified expression.They hadn't been talking much lately.  
"No no no no no! Uhm here let me throw on a shirt!" 'You don't have to,' Nico thought to himself. He groaned and blushed, wishing he could keep the mouth in his brain shut. He buried his face in his hands.  
"There. Are you okay Neeks? You don't look so good..." Percy trailed off, taking in the other boy's appearance. He looked worn, exhausted, stressed, embarrassed, and like he'd been eating about once a week. If he were to be honest with himself, it was a great improvement. He looked like he was eating.  
He had been extremely surprised when Nico suddenly popped up in front of him. His first reaction had been worry, then embarrassment. He was shirtless after all. Then again, it was weird that he had cared about what Nico thought about his abs. He was never self-conscious, not even when he had been with Annabeth.  
Rather then overthink (not for the first time,) why he cared so much what a boy that he almost never talked to and was three years younger then him thought, he flung himself onto his bed before sitting criss-cross-applesauce. The other boy remained standing and shuffled awkwardly. He peered anxiously at Percy through his bangs and the son of Poseidon found himself finding it extremely cute., like what the fuck.  
"It's actually really stupid, and I don't even know why i'm even admitting this it's so, _so_  stupid..." He trailed off. Percy rolled his eyes.  
Percy P.O.V  
"Nothing you have to say is, or ever will be stupid. Come on. Out with it Neeks." He wrung his hands painfully, as though fighting himself. Left hand in more pain, or right hand in more pain? Right won out.  
"Io ho una cotta per te!" He said really quickly, blushing. I stared at him, confused.  
"Non parlo italiano," I said, butchering the pronunciation, I was sure. He huffed, seemingly embarrassed at the prospect of having to repeat what he had said.  
"Io ho means 'I have' in English." He said, sucking on one of his lip rings in a distracting manner. "Per te... it means for or on you." He seemed to brace himself, as though expecting someone to hit him. He gnawed at the other lip ring for good measure.  
"And una cotta means a crush." I stared at him, not comprehending. I was trying to put the pieces together, but apparently I was taking too long because he decided to do something to make it very, _very_   clear.  
In one quick movement he reached my bed with the grace of a cat and plopped down firmly on my lap,surprisingly (pleasantly) plump thighs (despite the fact he rarely if ever ate,) straddling me as he pressed his mouth to mine in a deep, passionate kiss. His lip rings, that he'd been sucking on earlier, dug into my lower lip in a way that was undeniably sexy. Nico pulled back with a resounding 'POP!'  
"Oh," I said intelligently.  
"Shit. Sorry, I'll leave now." He quickly flushed all over again with an expression that said he was waiting for an opportunity to run.  
I grabbed his face with my hands. Even straddling me I had to tilt my head down, but I planted a firm, much chaster kiss on his lips. Didn't want to scare him.  
"Sorry to disappoint, but leaving is off the table." He looked up at me through his eyelashes with wide, doll-like eyes. Sure, there were dark circles under them, but the eyes themselves were large and like melting chocolate, so dark they were almost black.  
"So. Well. Uhm." I was quite eloquent. Then I noticed something.  
"Your hoodie's almost soaked through." I glanced down. My shirt was completely soaked in water, so I took it off revealing dry skin. Had I been that wet when I got out of the shower? That was weird. He startled and felt his chest.  
"Ah," he mumbled, pulling the hoodie over his head. His shirt snagged and rode up along a pale, well-defined naval. Saliva collected in my mouth. His skinny jeans were low-rise apparently. Underneath he was wearing was a large black T-shirt with the camp half-blood logo done in grey. I don't know how he'd done it, but he'd managed to make everything black. Even the ever-orange camp half-blood T-shirt.  
He tried to get off of me. "Percy, I think I sh-" I cut him off with a needy kiss, sucking on his tongue and grabbing his wrists. My self-control was completely broken, and would not be restored until I'd devoured ever inch of the sexy fourteen year old underneath me. I flipped us onto his back and pinned his wrists above his head, never breaking the kiss.I sucked on his tongue again and he let out a suppressed moan. I decided that it was one of the hottest noise I'd ever heard, and I was going to make him make it again and again until he was screaming my name.  
I licked and bit my way from his ear to his neck, leaving large, dark marks. He practically mewled when I sucked on his throat near his artery, fidgeting adorably beneath me. I kept sucking there, and once I was sure the bruise would last at least a month I bit my way down to his collarbone. He was sensitive there too. Once I was sure he was marked completely as mine, I went back to his mouth, sucking one of his lip rings into my mouth, and he _moaned_. Not the suppressed,let's-pretend-that-never-happened moan, or an escaped squeak. It was low and needy and I felt it vibrate in me like I'd been struck by lightening. And I know what that feels like.  
I pulled back for a moment, my eyes cloudy with lust. My gaze roamed over him, taking in his mussed, curly hair, kiss-bruised lips, and the dark marks I'd littered across his ivory skin. His shirt was hiked up, displaying his naval, and almost off his shoulder. My breath hitched. He looked good enough to eat.  
I leaned back down, holding both wrists with one hand as the other went first up his shirt, then trailed down his skin, tracing the muscle definition in his skin to his naval. I traced the skin with a nail and he quivered.  
"P- _Percy_ ," he moaned out brokenly. I kissed him hard, clacking teeth, his lip rings digging into my gums as I sucked his tongue back into my mouth. Everything was quick, wet and hot and I don't know what I would have done if we hadn't been interrupted.  
A door slammed open below us and we froze.  
"Percy? Are you out? I know you said you can take care of yourself but I brought you some blue muffins as a housewarming present! I left Paul at home, so we can talk about the you having a crush on a male minor that lives in the Underworld. Percy?" We could hear her steps coming up the stairs. I was horrified. My mom sure knows how to give everything about me away doesn't she? Wait. My mom. Coming up the stairs. Shit. My eyes widened in panic and I just hovered there, frozen. Luckily Nico wasn't a fucking idiot and slipped out from under me, tying a hoodie around his waist. He locked eyes with me and gestured emphatically to my hair and clothes, then the door. He very graciously didn't mention what my mom had just said. Getting the picture I quickly fixed my hair as best I could and willed my erection down (which was incredibly difficult with Nico still looking very, very, _very_  fuckable right next to me,) just in time as my mom burst through the door without knocking.  
"Oh there you are, I called for y-" She paused, taking in my mussed bed and Nico's sex-god look. She stared at me with a wicked grin.  
"You should've said you were doing someone- I mean something-" she had so done that on purpose, "I would've left." Nico flushed all over. She glanced at him and laughed.  
"Fix your shirt love, It's hanging off of you. I can see half your shoulder. You must be Nico. And you, Percy-" she glanced meaningfully at Nico and shot me a wink. "Nice catch." She laughed at her lame fish pun and held the aqua muffins aloft. "Muffin, anyone? Especially you sweetie. Percy tells me you don't eat enough." she said to Nico.  
My stomach growled, saving Nico from answering. My mom laughed and began to back out the door.  
"I'll be downstairs~ Make good decisions, I forgot my headphones at home!" My face felt steaming. I wanted to apologize for how awkward she was making things but I couldn't find the words too.  
"Coming?" I asked instead. He looked torn between wanting to run away, jump me, or eat all of the delicious looking muffins my mom had brought. He caved.  
"Coming."  
*Three Months Later* (No P.O.V)  
"Hey Nico!" A short Italian's head whipped around to see his boyfriend coming towards him with a dopey smile on his face. He rolled his eyes but allowed himself to be hoisted up when Percy reached him. Wrapping his thighs around the other boy's waist, he felt the familiar feeling of Percy pushing him against a wall and pinning his wrists to the wood as he was kissed deeply and passionately. A few campers whistled, but they were so used to the ( _e_ xtremely ) public makeouts by now that it wan't really something to whistle at. At first, though, it had been a rather large surprise; considering everyone knew Nico didn't generally like touching.  
No, rather, the Aphrodite cabin was busy taking pictures. At the moment, it was of Nico pinned against a wall, legs around Percy's waist. Percy was sucking mercilessly on Nico's neck again, making sure none of the hickeys ever faded. Nico's head was tipped back against the wall and his eyes were hooded as he panted, open-mouthed, and tried not to moan. They had an audience after all.  
"P- _Percy_ ," He protested weakly. "Now is _not_  a good time."  
"Yeah seriously," someone yelled, probably Leo. "This is not a public porno. Get a room, you guys are all over each other!"  
"Shut up," Percy called back. "I do what I want with my boyfriend when I want!" Nico gained self control again and rolled his eyes. He was not going to have his boyfriend getting into a screaming match with someone while he was still pinned to a wall. He pulled his wrists from Percy's grasp and grabbed his face, turning it toward him.  
"Percy Bubbles-for-Brains Jackson, let me down because there is no way in hell I'm just going to wait here for you to stop arguing with someone." Percy grinned at him and gave him another kiss.  
"I love you." he said softly.  
"Ti amo troppo, insopportabile idiota." 

**Author's Note:**

> # COMMENT
> 
> **Also, at the end Nico said "I love you too, you insufferable idiot." I case you were wondering.**


End file.
